


a wicked and wild wind

by drunkspacearchivist



Category: Dr. Carmilla (Musician), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Doc Carmilla’s A+ Parenting, Gen, I submitted this for a grade but now I want attention, Kinda?, Sad, but I like Carmilla, projecting!, vague fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkspacearchivist/pseuds/drunkspacearchivist
Summary: She used to rule the world. Well, not really.Or, Carmilla can’t ignore the fact that she isn’t welcome on The Aurora anymore.Title from Viva La Vida by Coldplay
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	a wicked and wild wind

**Author's Note:**

> So we had to write a fictional story for Bible class and I wrote a vent fic instead. Oops. No one is mentioned by name because it was for class.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

She used to rule the world. Well, not really. But she ruled her world. Her people. They listened to her, hung onto every word she said. They loved her, in ways she’d never been loved before. They were not just her friends. They were her family. They were her children, and she was their mother.

But the people she’d gathered, the followers she’d gained, were all very broken people. They had daddy issues and mommy issues and authority issues and issues in general. They were loud and angry and violent. They loved her, but they didn’t trust her. They followed her through chaos and fire and terror they caused, but avoided her once they were all home again. They smiled and laughed and joked with each other, but they slowly closed their circle, pushing her out of it.

Her first children, the cowboy and the cyborg, they were the worst. They didn’t love her any more. They were her favorites, and they hated her with all of the spite in their tiny bodies. Her other children were at least better at hiding their hatred.

She thought she could live with it. She thought she loved them enough to make up for it. She had been in situations before where she loved someone who couldn’t love her back, and she’d survived those before. They could throw her out a million times, and she’d always come back to her children.

But one day it all fell apart. She couldn’t pretend anymore. She knew she wasn’t welcome in her own home. It was time for her to leave. And this time, she wouldn’t give the cowboy the satisfaction of getting rid of her. She was going to leave on her own terms.

It hurt, of course. Her heart ached with the grief. They were her children, even if she was no longer their mother. She still loved them, despite it all, or perhaps because of it. 

But why mourn? Why be sad? She could build a new family, start everything over. She would be okay. She was always okay.

She used to rule the world. But she prefered when she didn’t.


End file.
